


Destiel #18

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I prompted myself to do a bakery au shhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #18

Castiel felt a blush paint itself across his face and looked away from Zach, who had just finished pointing out that ‘Mr. 1 pm’ was right outside. He honestly tried his best to not look out the large windows, but Cas couldn’t help but to seek out the famaliar frekled face and green eyes. The man was holding a cell phone to his ear and chatting away, standing beside the door of the little family-owned bakery called Novaks’. As usual, his lean form was complimented by a grey suit and a black breif case hung loosely at his side.

A hand waving in front of Castiel’s eyes brought him back to the present, forcing him to realize that his brother had once again caught him staring at the businessman. Zach let out a barking laugh before lightly punching his brother on the arm, “You, sir, are hopeless.”

"Oh, shut up." Cas muttered and flung a nearby pen at him, "You’ve got to admit he’s goodlooking. Who wouldn’t stare?" It wasn’t a lie, but they both knew it wasn’t the complete truth. The truth being the fact that one o clock was the time that Castiel looked forward to most everyday. The infectous smile and that nice, smooth voice made Castiel so giddy.

A small ding brought his attention to the door. The freckled man was walking towards them with a content look on his face. Castiel immediately shot him a friendly smile, “Hello, sir. How’re you today?”

"Great, as usual!" The reply sent sparks down Cas’s back and he closed his eyes for a moment to savor the sound of the man’s voice. Okay, maybe he was getting a bit obsessed with this man…

Zach had already grabbed the man’s usual order and was handing the brown paper bag to Castiel along with the pen that had been thrown earlier.  _No way._  Cas knew exactly what Zach was suggesting.  _No_ , Cas told him in one look. No way is Cas writing his number on the bag.  _No_. Zach just shrugged and spoke up, “Say, what’s your name? You’ve been in here every day for the past two months and our ears haven’t had the pleasure of being graced by your title.” Cas felt mortified. Zach should never be allowed to talk. Ever.

"I’m Dean." The man said, pausing his search of his pockets to look up at the two.

"Zach, Cas." Zach pointed to both of them in turn and Cas knew he was blushing furiously. He finished the transaction without a word and leaned back against the wall to watch Dean leave. He was no longer just ‘Mr. 1 pm.’ Castiel watched a slip of paper fall to the floor and before he could comprehend what had happened, Dean was out the door. He rushed around the counter to pick it up and started towards the door, intending to chase the man out into the street to return his belonging.

Once he was outside, waving the paper around, Dean was gone. “Cas, just give it to him tomorrow.” Zach had stepped out to retreive him. Once back in the air conditioning, Cas took a guilty look at the paper. It was none of his business, really. But what was on the paper convinced him otherwise.

**_718-776-0330_ **

**_-Dean_ **


End file.
